Un día de gatos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Yurio tiene un mal día ¿Logrará alguien mejorarlo o acabara matando a todos? Fanfic yaoi


A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta esta pareja nunca me atreví a escribir de ellos antes pero se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia así que os la comparto :)

 _Advertencia: yaoi así que si no te gusta no lo leas_

Yuri on ice no me pertenece pues carezco de imaginación para crear algo tan maravilloso xD

* * *

 **Un día de gatos**

Era uno de esos días en los que todo sale mal. Su despertador no sonó y cuando fue a investigar la causa se dio cuenta de que su gata destrozó su cargador, al salir con prisa no se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo y no llevó un paraguas y por si fuera poco sus zapatos preferidos decidieron que era el día perfecto para agujerearse así que sus pies se empaparon por la lluvia, tampoco pudo escuchar música porque su teléfono no tenia batería y ya ni hablar de sus amadas redes sociales que se quedarían de momento sin saber sobre su mal día. Gracias a todo esto el joven ruso pensó que no podía ir a peor el día, pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Nada más llegar a la pista donde estaban entrenando todos los patinadores, se encontró a la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver, JJ. Yurio se sorprendió de que hubiera espacio suficiente en un edificio cerrado para el mismo JJ y su ego que ya ocupaba demasiado espacio. Con la poca suerte que llevaba esa mañana no se sorprendió de que el canadiense notara su presencia y fuera a saludarlo acompañado de su prometida.

\- Hola gatita - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa porque sabía lo mucho que aquel mote molestaba al rubio

Y en efecto el joven quiso saltarle encima y golpearlo por llamarlo de tal manera, porque el único que podía llamarlo gatito era Otabek y si alguien más lo decía le parecía horrible y lograba enfadarlo.

\- Tan temprano y ya hay tantos imbéciles juntos - dijo Yuri de muy mal humor

La carcajada del autoproclamado rey no se hizo esperar, molestando aun mas al rubio.

\- Solo estas celoso porque no tienes novia, aunque con esa personalidad nadie querría estar contigo por lo que debes acostumbrarte a la soledad - se burló JJ

El ruso ya harto de escucharlo, alzo el puño para golpearlo por la rabia pero cuando una voz conocida sonó detrás de él se detuvo.

\- Buenos días Yuri, JJ - dijo Otabek tan serio como siempre

Y en ese momento una brillante idea, o quizás no tanto, paso por la cabeza del ruso.

\- Para tu información yo si estoy saliendo con alguien - añadió Yuri con una gran sonrisa de superioridad

La cara de JJ demostraba su sorpresa, nunca lo vio venir y ahora no podría burlarse más del joven, mientras que Otabek no demostraba expresión alguna pero sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, como si hubiera sido traicionado. El kazajo creía que si el rubio conseguía pareja seria el primero en enterarse y también tenia la esperanza de que ese fatídico día estuviera muy lejos, pero con las palabras de Yuri solo pudo comprender que en verdad el joven no confiaba tanto en el como el creía.

\- ¿Y quien es la afortunada? - preguntó la prometida de JJ viendo que el ambiente se puso raro de golpe y que su prometido no sabia que decir

\- Es Otabek - dijo Yuri con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba el brazo del kazajo que parecía una estatua

\- ¿Otabek? Jamas lo hubiera imaginado, es verdad que sois muy amigos pero no sabía que cruzasteis la línea - dijo JJ sorprendido

\- Bueno, ahora que ya lo sabes déjame tranquilo - añadió Yuri sintiéndose incómodo por el silencio de Otabek

\- Vale, os dejaremos para que os pongáis cariñosos par de tortolitos - dijo JJ mientras tomaba a su prometida por la cintura y se alejaban

Cuando la pareja se alejó lo suficiente, Yuri arrastró a Otabek hasta la habitación donde se encontraban las taquillas.

\- Yo... por lo de hace unos minutos lo siento, es solo que- intentaba explicar Yuri nervioso y muy avergonzado

\- ¿Nosotros estamos saliendo? - preguntó Otabek confundido

\- ¡No! - negó rápidamente Yuri haciendo que el corazón del mayor doliera nuevamente - JJ siempre me molesta y estaba harto así que le mentí - confesó Yuri

\- Mentir no esta bien y menos si lo haces de esa manera, además de que él lo notara y se burlará el doble - explicó Otabek tan serio como siempre

\- Por eso mismo debo pedirte un gran favor, finge ser mi pareja por un tiempo, solo el suficiente para que me deje tranquilo - rogó el menor desesperado

Otabek no pudo evitar suspirar, si se lo pedía de esa manera no podía negarse pero una gran duda se instaló en su cabeza.

\- ¿Que harás si pide una prueba? Ya sabes, algo como lo que hacen Yuuri y Victor por lo que tanto les gritas, algo así como un beso. ¿Acaso serías capaz de besarme por mantener una mentira? - preguntó Otabek tomándose ese tema muy en serio

\- Es solo un contacto de labios así que no tengo problemas siempre y cuando sea solo una vez, además no es como si fueramos una pareja de verdad, por lo que estoy bien con ello - dijo Yuri despreocupado

\- Pero yo no, puede que para ti no signifique nada besar a alguien que no amas, pero yo quiero guardar eso para la persona que me gusta el día que nuestros sentimientos sean mutuos - explicó Otabek molesto

\- Ni que fueras mujer ¿Sabes lo ridículo que sonó eso? ¿Y que acaso hay alguien que te guste? - preguntó Yuri burlándose del mayor

\- Me duele que te tomes mis sentimientos como algo gracioso - dijo Otabek dolido - Si hay alguien que me gusta, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, busca a otro que te siga tus mentiras -

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar el kazajo se giró dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Yuri se quedo sin saber como reaccionar, no lo podía creer, su amigo estaba enamorado y encima se enfado con el.

Yuri estuvo 10 minutos distraído en sus pensamientos, primero quiso ir y golpear a Otabek pero después de calmarse un poco su mente comenzó a repetir una y otra vez la última frase del moreno, quizás se había comportado mal pero es que a pesar de ser amigos nunca habían tocado el tema amoroso, ellos hablaban de todo tipo de cosas pero nunca se preguntaron cual era el tipo del contrario o si había alguien que llamara su atención, pero parecía que ahora era muy tarde para esas preguntas. O tal vez no.

El rubio se decidió a actuar, buscaría al chico y le pediría perdón, no quería perder su amistad puesto que era alguien realmente importante para el y desde que se fue sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho que no le gustaba nada. Salió a la pista para buscar a su amigo pero no hizo falta, este se encontraba hablando con Mila mientras ella sonreía y él parecía bastante calmado. Eso le hirió mas de lo que quisiera admitir ¿Estaría Otabek enamorado de Mila? Solo de pensarlo le producía escalofríos, ella no era adecuada para su amigo así que debía evitar que hiciera una tontería.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó corriendo, empujó a la chica lejos de Otabek y a él lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta obligándolo así a estar a su altura para besarlo antes de que pudiera quejarse. Apenas duró unos segundos pero para el menor se sintió genial aunque al ver la cara de enfado de Otabek no parecía ser mutuo.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso? Te dije que no participaría en tus mentiras - regañó el mayor enfadado

Yuri se sorprendió pues no se acordaba de aquello y ahora su amigo lo había malentendido todo.

\- No es mi culpa, tu eres el que se niega a besarme pero con la bruja no tienes ningún problema - se quejó el rubio mientras señalaba a la pelirroja enfadado

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Yo no iba a besarla - explicó Otabek sin comprender a su amigo

\- Tu no hablas con casi nadie además de mi y ella - volvió a señalar el menor a la chica que aún no era capaz de reaccionar ante lo ocurrido - Así que la chica que te gusta tiene que ser ella -

Otabek se llevo las manos a la cara y contó hasta tres intentando así controlarse y no gritarle a su amigo que era un idiota.

\- Aun si ella fuera la chica que me gusta no tendría nada que ver contigo - añadió el mayor

\- Tu eres MI amigo y no pienso compartirte - grito Yuri enfadado

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que eres? - preguntó el kazajo

Mila veía la situación y decidió intervenir antes de que los chicos dijeran cosas de las que no pudieran arrepentirse, aunque ya que estaba se metería un poco con el menor como venganza.

\- Yuri, si Otabek sale conmigo aún seguirá siendo tu amigo y pasaréis tiempo juntos como antes ¿Así que porque te molesta tanto? - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa

El joven tampoco sabía lo que pasaba con él, primero se enfadaba con Otabek, después iba y lo besaba y ahora le reclamaba que se hubiera enamorado de alguien más, parecía una chica enamorada... eso no podía ser posible ¿No? ¿Estaba celoso? Otabek se burlaría de él si se enteraba y como sentía arder sus mejillas suponía que no estaba siendo muy bueno en esconder sus recién descubiertos sentimientos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Yuri? Estas muy rojo - preguntó Otabek preocupado mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla del menor

El ruso al ver las intenciones de Otabek retrocedió un paso sin saber como reaccionar, se sentía ridículo.

\- Es todo tu culpa, desde que me dijiste que alguien te gusta me siento raro, incluso te bese a la fuerza - dijo Yuri arrepentido y avergonzado mientras miraba al suelo fijamente

Otabek aprovecho para hacerle una seña a Mila, pidiéndole que los dejara a solas y una vez que ella se fue comenzó a hablar.

\- Creo que hoy realmente no es mi día, la persona que me gusta no para de jugar con mis sentimientos - dijo Otabek muy atento a la reacción del rubio

\- ¿Mila esta jugando contigo? Esa maldita bruja - añadió Yuri levantando el puño jurando mentalmente venganza en modo de una muerte lenta y dolorosa para la chica

\- Ella no es la persona que me gusta, quien me gusta es grácil y dedicado dentro del hielo pero es conocido por su mal carácter y pésimo vocabulario, aunque a mi siempre me trata bien y me regala sus hermosas sonrisas - confesó el mayor con una sonrisa

Yuri sentía un malestar en el estómago ¿Porque le estaba diciendo todo eso? solo lo hacía sentir miserable además de que esa chica parecía ser todo un demonio, del tipo de persona de la que una persona normal no se enamoraría.

\- No deberías juntarte con ese tipo de personas problemáticas - dijo Yuri de mal humor

\- En eso tienes razón, probablemente sea malo para mi corazón que me bese a la fuerza y se ponga celoso de cualquier persona que me hable, pero aun así es un adorable gatito al que no puedo abandonar - añadió Otabek intentando ser lo mas obvio posible para que al final el rubio se diera cuenta de a quien se refería

¿Besar a la fuerza? ¿Gatito? Gracias a esas dos palabras algo en la cabeza del ruso hizo comenzó a funcionar y se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, no podía ser posible... ¿O si?

\- Otabek - llamó el menor que parecía un tomate

\- Dime soldado -

\- Esa persona es una idiota, pero aun así... le gustas también - dijo el rubio avergonzado

El mayor no creyó que escucharía algo así por lo que comenzó a reír a carcajadas llamando así la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la pista.

\- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes idiota? - preguntó Yuri confundido

\- Hasta para confesarte eres único, pero por eso me gustas - explicó Otabek sujetando al rubio por la cintura y atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo

\- ¿Q-Que crees que haces? - preguntó el ruso sintiéndose avergonzado y nervioso

\- Voy a demostrarte como se da un beso de verdad y de paso dándole a JJ la prueba que tanto quería, solo que esta vez no sera una farsa, ahora eres mío de verdad - dijo el kazajo susurrándole al oído causando así un escalofrió en el menor

\- ¿Se puede saber quien acepto ser de tu propiedad? No soy un gato - se quejó Yuri intentando alejarse del mayor pero este se lo impidió

\- Quizás deba revisarte a fondo esta noche para estar seguro al cien por ciento - añadió Otabek con una sonrisa seductora

Y hasta ahí aguanto la cordura del rubio que lo besó con desesperación. Quizás la verdadera persona problemática de la que debería alejarse era Otabek mismo pero el ruso no le temía al peligro y menos aún si este tenía nombre, apellido y lo volvía loco. Quizás la locura no sea tan mala después de todo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* no pude evitar en la última frase hacer referencia a Welcome to the madness xD bueno como siempre si me dejáis un review lo contestaré encantada :)


End file.
